meganfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check is the main antagonist portrayed by Megan Fox in the horror film, Jennifer's Body. She's a succubus who was a flag girl. Biography She was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. She was best friends with a girl named Anita "Needy" Lesnicki "since the sandbox." As they grew up together, Jennifer had become the popular girl, where Needy became the quieter one whom Jennifer kept around. One night when they were teenagers, they went out to this bar where an indie-rock group called Low Shoulder was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf, was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspected that she was a virgin. The group were actually Satan worshippers who were looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. The bar caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing a few bar patrons. The band took a shocked Jennifer into their van. Jennifer, while in the van, saw occult books and various other satanic items which made her nervous. Once they arrived at their destination, Jennifer unsuccessfully tried to escape. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up. They then recited a chant before brutally stabbing Jennifer. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather than dying, she was possessed by a demon. It gave her superhuman strength and speed, as well as levitation and immortality. The catch was that she would have to forever feast on young male human (or teenage boy's) flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she'd be vulnerable to decay and death. She had found her way to her friend Needy's house. She immediately went into the fridge in the kitchen and tried to eat chicken. But she vomited that out along with "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time. Jennifer then left Needy's home. She went out and slaughtered at least 2 teenage boys before telling Needy what had happened to her and the grisly murders she committed. Jennifer then went after Needy's boyfriend Chip. She lied to him saying that Needy cheated on her with one of her male friends. He almost believed her. After Jennifer's feminine wiles were lost on Chip, because of his love for Needy, Jennifer attacked the boy. She bit his neck just as Needy arrived and fought Jennifer. After a verbal exchange, Jennifer tired to kill Needy. But Chip stabbed Jennifer with a pool skimmer, wounding her. Jennifer escaped and headed back home. Needy went to Jennifer's home and broke into her room, screaming, "You killed my boyfriend!", and a fight to the death ensued. Needy injured her but it had little effect. Jennifer then bit her. Needy took off her BFF necklace, which shocked Jennifer, giving Needy the opening she needed to stab her in the heart with a box cutter, killing Jennifer for good. Legacy After Jennifer's death, her mother caught Needy holding the box cutter after stabbing Jennifer. She was sent to an asylum for the criminally insane. It was in prison that she discovered that the bite that Jennifer gave her, awarded her with much of the same powers as Jennifer. She used said powers to escape from the institution. She tracked down the band, Low Shoulder, who was responsible for both Jennifer and Needy's demonic possessions as well as the deaths that it had caused. She avenged herself, Jennifer and her victims by killing them with, ironically, the same weapon they used to sacrifice Jennifer. As Needy left, their fans wanted to see Low Shoulder, but screamed in horror when they saw them dead. What happened to Needy remains a mystery. Powers & Abilities Seduction: Jennifer shows remarkable skills in the seduction of boys. Demon Physiology: Because of the failed sacrifice to Satan, Jennifer was possessed by a demon who gained demonic powers upon possession but still maintains her humanoid body. *'Superhuman Strength': Jennifer was strong enough to kill teenage boys who are bigger than her. *'Superhuman Speed': When Needy got in her car, Jennifer jumped on her windshield in front of her after she murdered Colin. *'Levitation': Jennifer can lift and hover her body off into the air. *'Immortality': Jennifer was granted immortality as seen when Chip impaled her through the stomach with a pool skimmer, but she survived. *'Eternal Youth': Upon being possessed, Jennifer was given eternal youth so that she would remain beautiful. *'Regeneration': Jennifer can regenerate from any injury, she recovered from being impaled through the stomach, having her tongue burned and having her arm cut with a needle. *'Pain Immunity': Jennifer shows no signs of feeling any physical pain, it could be associated with her regeneration ability. *'Consumption': The price of being possessed, Jennifer needs to consume human flesh to maintain her beauty. *'Conversion': Needy stated if anyone gets bitten by a demon and live, they obtain some of their powers. Needy was the first and only example of this. Weakness *'Lack of Flesh & Hunger': If Jennifer doesn't consume any human flesh, she not only loses her beauty but also becomes weak, leaving her vulnerable to decay and death. *'Heart': Despite being immortal, Jennifer's weakness in her immortality is shown when Needy stabbed her in the heart. Category:Film Characters Category:Roles Played by Megan Fox